


Celebrations

by JAlexMac



Series: JCA Tales [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Continuation, Threesome - F/M/M, sammiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: The trio have been apart for a while, and a birthday brings about a necessary rejoining.
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JCA Tales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029756
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: JCA Sandwich stories





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Again...unbeta’d so y’all be easy:)

Mike Ayala closed out his shift at Utopia Planitia, locking down his console and bidding his coworkers goodnight. He couldn’t wait to get back to his home in Wyoming, which he shared with his husband, wife, and nearly two-year-old daughter. He’d been on duty for seventy-two straight hours, trying to expedite security mandates for the upcoming return of a group of Federation ambassadors from the Gamma Quadrant. Although things were peaceful, Starfleet still took excessive precautions when it came to Dominion relations.

As he sat on the transport shuttle, Mike activated the PADD he had received with a message from Kathryn earlier in the day. He wanted to read it sooner, but his commanding officer was a stickler for protocol. Reading her words, he relished hearing the deep amber tones of her voice.

_‘Hi Handsome… Chakotay, Tiana, and I have missed you more than you could possibly know. I can’t wait to feel you against my skin. We talked about doing something special for Chakotay’s birthday and since it’s tomorrow, I thought I’d contact you before you got home. I called Frigoli’s and ordered his favorite meal… don’t laugh… since you weren’t here, there was no way I was going to try and cook. Tiana is at Mom’s for the weekend, and I got a new outfit just for the two of you. He doesn’t get off shift until 2100, so I hope you can make it before then. Please get home as soon as you can. I love you, and I can’t wait to celebrate with both of you.’_

Mike smiled to himself, thinking of both his partners and the potential events that lie in his future. Wishing for the shuttle to move faster was futile, but that didn’t stop him from doing it. When his shuttle sat down at Starfleet command, he didn’t hesitate to ask the computer the time.

“The time is 2030 hours.” The disembodied voice responded.

Mike thanked the gods he’d hit soil in just enough time to transport home and join Kathryn before Chakotay made it there. When he materialized on their front lawn, he sprinted for the front door. Entering the foyer, he smelled the rich scent of tomato and garlic that was clearly from Kathryn’s catered dinner. Mike moved to strip off his jacket, and as he did, two arms wrapped around his waist.

“Mmm, hello gorgeous.” Mike grabbed her hands and pulled her as close as possible.

“Hello to you too, sexy.”

He turned in her arms and lowered his mouth to hers for a rich kiss. She kissed him back, and slipped her tongue between his lips. 

“Mmmm,” he moaned against her mouth. “Baby, we should wait for Chakotay, otherwise I won’t be able to control myself. It is _his_ birthday, we should save ourselves for him.”

“You’re right, I just missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, my girl.” He kissed her forehead.

The two of them moved, arm-in-arm, from the foyer to the bedroom. Kathryn placed herself on the bed and simply watched as Mike changed out his uniform and into his incredibly attractive street clothes. She knew those wouldn’t last long, but her mouth still watered at the thought. Just as Mike finished dressing, the two of them heard the front door open and click closed. Mike moved instantly.

“Hello?! Kathryn?” Chakotay beckoned.

“She’s here, but so am I.” Mike teased, in a seductive tone.

Chakotay jumped, grabbing Mike at the waist. He pushed his body forward, coming in full contact. Chakotay pressed his lips against Mike’s and invaded his mouth with his tongue. Mike fell in temporarily, but pulled back just as quickly.

“Hello my love.”

“Hi yourself. How are you home so soon?” Chakotay stroked his cheek.

“I made it a point to get here tonight. The ambassadors will be fine.” Mike laughed, and grabbed Chakotay’s hand pulling him towards the kitchen.

When the two men rounded the corner, Kathryn was leaning against the kitchen counter in only a green satin négligée. The emerald color lit up her sapphire eyes and auburn hair. Both men stopped in their tracks, and gawked at the sight before them.

“Happy Birthday, Chakotay.”

“Kathryn… Wow, uhhh…”

“I have dinner for us, but it looks as though you have other ideas in mind.” Kathryn’s amber voice dripped.

“If he doesn’t, I do.” Mike chuckled, trying to ignore the tightening in his trousers.

Chakotay lurched forward, grabbing Kathryn's cheeks and kissing her with the enthusiasm of a quarantined twenty-something. She fell into his lips, and returned his kiss with the same vigor. Mike slid his way behind them, and lowered his lips to Chakotay’s neck. Chakotay pulled back and lifted Kathryn to sit spread eagle on the counter. He unbuckled his uniform pants and lowered them along with his boxers. Mike joined them. She reached to her thighs, and inched her silk garment back. Chakotay kissed her again, and moved his body closer to her.

Mike ran his hard member through Chakotay’s ass cheeks. Chakotay’s head fell back and he leaned into Mike’s touch. Kathryn eyed Mike over Chakotay’s shoulder, and raised a seductive eyebrow. Chakotay pushed forward and entered Kathryn fully. She moaned, and Mike nudged at Chakotay’s back entrance. Chakotay threw his head back, and reached behind him to encourage Mike to keep going.

In a short moment, the trio was moving in a fluid rhythm, each humping each other and drawing loud exclamations through the room. Chakotay suddenly found himself fighting to control his urge to come. It was his birthday, but selfless as he was, he wanted his lovers to find completion first. Kathryn recognized his struggle.

“Let go baby, please.” She reached a hand to run fingers through his raven hair.

“I’ve got him.” Mike smiled at Kathryn.

On the next thrust, Mike groaned and his cock jerked repeatedly, his seed pumping deeply into Chakotay. The feel of Mike’s dick and the sound of him coming, drove Chakotay to let himself go. As the orgasm hit him, Chakotay pumped hard and ran his thumb over Kathryn’s clit. Just a few strokes, and she screamed with wild abandon. The trio collapsed onto each other against the kitchen counter, breaths heaving. When they had time to recover, Kathryn reached to push back both men.

“Do you think you can take me to bed?”

“Do you think I wanna do anything else?” Chakotay grinned.

“I’m already there.” Mike laughed, as he extricated himself from Chakotay and turned to run down the hallway.

“Get him, love.” Kathryn pushed a foot into Chakotay’s thigh.

He picked Kathryn up. Tossing her over his shoulder, the chase was on, and before long the three of them were planted in their California King, making Chakotay’s birthday a night to remember.

  
  



End file.
